


不知名的垃圾小短篇

by nasphy



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasphy/pseuds/nasphy
Summary: 把这个系列的我所写的都放到一起好了
Relationships: Ruvik/Sebastian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	不知名的垃圾小短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 比较脏…？

（一）抹布，ruseb  
吉姆是一群混混的头子，他们常驻一间黑酒吧。平时就是嘻嘻哈哈喝酒撒酒疯外加看场子。哦，或许还要加上他们闲暇时的娱乐活动——玩弄误入黑酒吧的小绵羊。或男或女，性别对他们来说不算什么。如果是女人，顶多是上了她泻个火；如果是男人，那就好了，他们可以用上所有能的不能的手段让对方欲仙欲死，当然后者成分要更多。可是最近，可能是走漏了风声，来酒吧的生人明显少了许多，让吉姆无聊得发霉。对着一群无所事事嗷嗷乱叫“精”力旺盛的弟兄，吉姆愁的头秃。就在他考虑要不要换个阵地时，一个让他们集体起立的男人出现了。吉姆欣喜若狂，高高兴兴的给对方下了药。然后拖着浑身无力的男人率领着一众化身为狼的小弟雄赳赳，气昂昂的离开了酒吧。  
来吧，后巷欢迎你。

这个人就是倒霉的Sebastian。  
几个月前，他独自一人逃出了灯塔精神病院，伤痕累累，精神恍惚。于是对他的说辞有几分怀疑的警局给他做了心理报告。至于结果，从他现在落魄的样子和腰间不见的配枪就能看得出来——他被炒了。  
事业的失意，失去的挚友，黑暗的经历…无一不让他的心痛苦万分。而这份痛苦只有酒精能缓解一二。但终究只是镜花水月，空中楼阁。  
于是Seb一直在喝酒，几乎没有清醒的时候。酒精给予他虚幻的安心，让他忘记Joseph，忘记Ruvik，忘记…  
那些该死的经历。  
相熟的酒吧他已经去不了了，酒吧的老板怕他猝死，将他赶了出来。而早已患上酒精上瘾症的Seb只能随便找了个酒吧，将自己抛进廉价威士忌的海洋中。  
所以，理所当然的，他没有注意到男人们不怀好意的打量，以及被偷偷撒入酒里的白色粉末。  
他喝了一杯又一杯，直到他颤抖的手指再也拿不住酒杯，眼睁睁的看着酒杯掉到地上摔得粉碎，接着倒下的是他，脸“碰”的一声砸到桌子上。砸的他眼冒金星。  
迷迷糊糊间，一个流里流气的男人轻佻的挑起他的下巴，吹了个口哨。抓住他的衣领就往外拽，丝毫不在意他撞到地上的脑袋，和被玻璃渣划破的额头。  
他被一路拖曳着，最终被甩到了墙上。  
无力的身体软软的倒下，Seb眼睁睁的看着男人们将他围起来，那个流里流气的男人率先踢了他一脚，接着是群殴。攻击如雨点般落下，但Seb无力反抗。身体甚至不能蜷缩起来。  
他的眼前像是打翻了颜料盘，五颜六色，他几乎分不清现实与虚幻。男人们的声音飘飘荡荡，让他晕头转向。  
他们大声讥笑。  
它们发出低吼。  
他们对他拳脚相加。  
它们尖锐的爪子划破了他的皮肤。  
他们解开了腰带。  
它们过来了。  
失血让他本就混乱的思维更加无序，血似乎糊住了他的眼睛，似乎也封住了他的听觉。朦朦胧胧的，他好像听见了——  
他们的嘶吼声。  
他被抓住了。怪物们将他拖进一间昏暗的屋子，只有一盏油灯散发着明明暗暗的光亮，将所有人的身影投到斑驳的墙壁上，影影绰绰。他趴在地上，衣衫凌乱，血流如注。随着上位的男人冷冷的笑声，怪物们像是得到了指令，将他围在中间，兴奋的流下了腥臭的诞液，眼中冒着绿光。  
他会被杀死。Seb痛苦的想着。  
怪物们将他抬到了上位者面前。男人的冷淡的金眸轻飘飘的扫过他的躯体，目光在他呆滞的表情上停留了一下，忽然挑起一个笑容。  
接着狠狠攥住了他的脖子，将他举到半空中。  
真难想象这么一个科研人员会有这么大的力气。Seb苦中作乐。  
身上的伤随着他的挣扎再次裂开，Seb的四肢渐渐酸软。他努力的睁大眼睛——  
然后看到了Ruvik眼中的兴奋。  
他忽然就不想挣扎了。  
临死之际，他才反应过来：自己只是Ruvik闲暇时的消遣，是被链子拴住却不自知的猫，奋力扑向大门，却不知道命脉一直掌握在主人手中。  
他明明已经尽了最大努力，弩箭、霰弹枪、甚至小刀，却完全对抗不了如潮水般袭来的怪物军团。只能狼狈地沦为俘虏。  
喉咙不堪重负的发出“嗬嗬”的声音，Seb知道，自己就要死了。但这没有什么不好，因为天堂里有Myra和Lily，她的小公主开心的笑着，Myra微笑着冲他招手。在圣洁的钟声里，Seb也露出了幸福的笑容，向她们走过去。  
——一记响亮的耳光使他从幻想中回归。  
Ruvik松开了Seb，居高临下的看着咳得撕心裂肺的男人，冷冷的声音里带着一丝困惑：“为什么不挣扎。”  
“咳咳…原来…你的性癖是这个。”Seb没有回答，只是用暧昧的眼光扫视着Ruvik没拉拉链的裤子。或许是由于被打断重逢的怨气，Seb竟然胆大包天的出言讽刺。  
他也懒得想惹怒对方会如何了，反正他都是要死的人了。  
闻言，Ruvik没有发怒，甚至还煞有其事的点了点头，声音带上了做研究时的热烈：“性癖？我倒是没研究过这个，不过我的大脑确确实实使我感受到了兴奋，看来是个很具有研究价值的项目。既然如此，我需要一个实验对象。”Ruvik歪了歪头，对着Seb阴恻恻的笑了一声。  
被严重烧伤的嘴唇张张合合，说出了让Seb陷入无尽梦魇的话语：  
“He's yours.”  
他是你们的了。  
他会受到比死更痛苦的“招待”。  
再也忍不住，Seb从喉咙中漏出一声呜咽，闭上了眼睛。

“老大，这男的有点不对劲啊。”杰克拍拍闭着眼睛的男人，男人满头大汗，口中嘟嘟囔囔。凑近了一听，原来是一些不明所以的“救命”“住手”“Ru…”之类的，反反复复，像是被吓傻了。于是杰克轻松的站了起来，对着吉姆笑笑，解开了裤子。  
“行了，你们玩吧。”吉姆看着跃跃欲试的一众小弟，叼着烟有点头疼的摆摆手，“别把人玩死。”  
小弟们纷纷应是，接着把男人摆成他们喜欢的姿势，享受起来。而吉姆只是在旁边静静地看着。  
他从来不上这些人，他只是凌虐。所以现在还不到他出场的时候。但…  
吉姆抖了抖烟灰，目光停留在男人的脸上。  
他的脸色怎么这么苍白？

腥臭的味道在口腔中蔓延，腐烂的肉块抵住喉头，让他连干呕都做不到。双腿无力的被掰至肩膀处，粗大的肉茎不知疲倦地进进出出，动作间从已经被干得艳红的穴中带出许多液体，淫乱的水声不绝于耳。Seb只能听到他自己哭泣似的呜咽和怪物们兴奋的嘶吼。他周围站着众多虎视眈眈的怪物，浓烈的情欲几乎将他淹没。但除了它们，还有一道冷淡的目光一直盯着他。  
他知道那是谁，曾经的Ruben Victoriano，现在的Ruvik。  
男人饶有兴致地注视着被干得发昏的他，手指有一下没一下的敲击着手中用来记录的本子，时不时记上两笔。忽然，他“啪”的一声合上了本子，淡漠的脸上扬起一个笑容，低沉的声音带着微微的笑意。  
“你似乎很疼，”Ruvik瞬移至Seb面前，修长的手指挑起他的下巴，金眸中的兴味让Seb毛骨悚然，“来点别的如何？”

“老大，这婊子真辣，你真的不试试？”正在操Seb嘴的混混表情夸张，一脸“捡到宝了”，操着后穴的男人也同样这幅表情。  
吉姆挑眉，事实上，他们挺挑的，能够得到这群人“赞赏”的婊子必定不是一般的婊子。那么，对方有什么特别之处？  
吉姆走到男人面前，操着嘴的混混自觉的让开，性器还带出一缕暧昧的银丝。男人一副被操懵了的模样，微张着嘴，双眼无神，低哑的呻吟着，浑身散发着淫乱的气息。  
还让人挺有性致的。吉姆想着，狠狠扇了对方两耳光，让那双漂亮的棕色眼睛恢复了神采。在对方愤恨又恐惧的眼神里，觉得自己硬的发疼的吉姆笑了笑，“被干得这么爽？”烟头狠狠碾上对方的乳头，惹来男人嘶哑的哀嚎，叫声却在尾音上扬，眯起的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，平白多了些邀请的意味。  
哦？  
吉姆多了些兴致，他将烟头扔到一边，粗糙的手指抚上被烫的肿大了一圈的乳头，碾压拉拽着。果不其然听到男人既痛苦又浪荡的呻吟。  
捡到宝了。  
吉姆舔了舔嘴唇，凌虐可以提前了。他挥了挥手，身后的混混自觉递上一个小袋子，吉姆从中捻出一粒粉色药丸，在男人眼前晃了晃。  
“来点好东西，如何？”

药效发作了。

不知道过了多久，Seb只知道自己被很多根肉茎贯穿，前后一直被填满。他能感觉到自已身上黏腻的液体，和自己射的发痛的阴茎。但不管同时被多少怪物肏，不管身上又多了多少伤痕，不管自己已经疲惫到无法忍受的身体，他——仍然感觉空虚。  
这种空虚和刚失去Myra和Lily的还不一样，这种空虚让他变得无比淫荡，无比渴望被狠狠疼爱。  
一切都是拜Ruvik所赐——  
他的狼狈，他的自由的失去，他的痛苦与欢愉，他同时被几只怪物干的现实，以及他这幅浪荡的样子——全部，都是拜他所赐。而始作俑者还好整以暇。  
Ruvik只是轻轻松松的坐在那里思考了一会，Seb就明显感受到怪物们的体液发生了变化：从只是恶心伤害人的有害物质变成了更恶心更害人的媚药。得知这一点的Seb恐惧到颤抖。  
他很清楚Ruvik的狠厉。事实上，在经历过那样的经历后还能阳光开朗的恐怕不是人，就是换Seb自己上，他也并不会变得更好，可能还会更糟。但失去亲人的时候他还有挚友，Ruvik失去亲人时只有不爱他的父母，还有之后欺骗他的导师。所以Ruvik做出什么来都不为奇。  
但这并不包括让一个中年男人被一群怪物轮姦。  
后穴撑出了一个危险的大小，媚肉随着几根肉茎的动作不断外翻，糜乱的深红色昭示着主人已经被干过好几轮，被干得熟透了的现实。后穴不断流出的液体，既是怪物们的体液，又是Seb像女人一样潮吹的证据。巨大的空虚感席卷着Seb，让他几乎是贪婪地吮吸着一根根粗大的肉棒，欣喜的将说不上是精液的腥臭液体卷入口腔，不断发出色情又含混的吞咽声。至于疼痛，那早就转化为了另一种形式上的快感，让Seb如痴如醉。他疯狂的追逐着极乐，却总是感觉差了一点，就差那么一点。  
而这一点，恰恰就是那个冷漠地注视着他的男人的，恶趣味，也正是让Seb被折磨的几欲发疯的一点。他几乎想要爬过去，像条乞欢的母狗一样舔对方的脚，然后因为对方的施舍而在对方脚下痉挛着登上高潮。  
他混沌的大脑思考不了多少东西，他只能随本能行事——想要。  
想要Ruvik狠狠疼爱他，让他在痛苦，更是在快乐中释放。  
“求你…”终于嘴得到了空闲，Seb将涣散的目光聚集到上位的男人身上，因为过多的口活而松弛的脸部肌肉让他每说一个字都会流出口水，淅淅沥沥的淋到地上。他勉强捋直舌头，但说出来的话还是模模糊糊。但他确信Ruvik不仅听到了，而且听得相当清楚。  
因为这里是对方的精神世界。  
果然，Ruvik冷淡的声音传来：“求我什么。”  
“求你…操我。”Seb呜咽着，用雾蒙蒙的眼睛盯着Ruvik，沙哑的请求道。  
羞耻之心早已被他抛到脑后，他现在只想舒服，不想再受痛苦的情欲折磨。被吊着的感觉实在太过磨人。  
“huh，”Ruvik意味不明的哼笑一声，身形不动，“就算有它们操你，你也这么欲求不满？”  
似乎是响应Ruvik，怪物们的动作更凶猛了。猝不及防的，Seb被逼出了一声甜腻的呻吟，然后是一声高过一声的浪叫。  
这太过了。  
Seb感觉自己是波涛汹涌的大海上的一只小船，被暴风狂浪撞得粉身碎骨。他断断续续的继续着自己的请求：“只…有你…哈啊…我只想要…啊嗯…要你。”Seb沙哑的声音染上了哭腔，眼泪终于不堪重负的落下。  
Ruvik终于坐不住了，他一个瞬移至Seb面前，粗糙的手指掐住了Seb的脖子，表情扭曲：“这么喜欢我？”  
五指渐渐合拢，他将Seb举起，对着表情痛苦无力挣扎的Seb大吼道：“那你为什么要逃？为什么要离开我！明明…”他忽然松手，退后几步，将面部表情隐藏在阴影里，咽下了剩下的话。  
Ruvik随意的摆了摆手，周围的怪物们瞬间消失，昏暗的房间里只剩他们二人。Seb趴在地上痛苦地喘息着，浑身颤抖——情潮不知道什么时候已经消退，剩下的只是无法忍受的疼痛。  
“You deserve it.”  
Ruvik消失了。  
Seb艰难的呼吸着，只觉得自己浑身都痛。恍惚间，他似乎看到了金发的小男孩和穿着红裙的少女，两人言笑晏晏，气氛融洽。  
然后就变成了冲天的火势，头破血流的男孩对着谷仓，泪流满面。  
“姐姐…劳拉…”  
“说好了要永远在一起，为什么你…”  
“为什么要离开我！明明…”  
“明明说好了不是吗…”  
说好了啊。

You are mine。

“老大，他哭了！”杰克看着男人陡然而下的泪水，愣了一下就大笑起来。周围的混混们也大声嘲笑起来，但吉姆就是感觉不对劲，看着哭泣的男人，他有一种毛骨悚然的感觉。  
就像是，被毒蛇盯上了一样，战栗感直逼大脑，有一种恐惧又恶心的感觉。  
他控制不住的后退几步，却发现脚忽然不听使唤，他竟然一动也动不了！吉姆脸色发白，手中的药丸掉到了地上，然后被一只赤裸的脚碾碎。  
粉色的药丸粉末被一阵风吹走，穿着白色兜帽的男人从吉姆身边缓缓走过，低沉磁性的声音明明好听至极，却让吉姆毛骨悚然。  
因为他说，死吧。

“You are mine。”恍惚间，熟悉的嗓音在Seb耳边响起，让他打了一个机灵。  
Seb猛的抬头，看见一张熟悉的重度烧伤的脸。  
真是熟悉啊，熟悉的想让他哭出声。  
Seb张了张嘴，嘶哑的声音让他忍不住笑了一声，然后他认认真真的，一字一句的，说出了自己早就想说的话：  
“I'm yours.”  
（二）抹布，steseb  
巷子里的相见后，Seb和Ruvik自然而然的在一起了。  
曾经的Ruben Victoriano，动物解剖专家，现在是医药界鼎鼎有名的新星，Leslie Castellanos。  
——毕竟Ruben已死，Ruvik已逝，而且Ruvik现在还用着Leslie的壳子（虽然私底下Ruvik会用自己的样子），所以，改名就变得很有必要。  
名字很容易，那么姓呢？对此，Ruvik微微一笑：“自然是随‘夫’姓。”  
所以，Leslie Castellanos诞生了。  
拥有了名正言顺解剖各式尸体资格的Ruvik恨不得整天待在实验室里，于是“新婚妻子”Sebastian就被自然而然的冷落了。被冷落的Seb闲得无聊，加上酒瘾作祟，就无视了Ruvik让他戒酒的威胁，跑到了一个以前从没去过的酒吧，大喝特喝起来。  
他算是怕了附近的酒吧了，谁知道会不会再冒出一波人搞他。  
警探的警觉快消磨殆尽了，所以他没有注意到一个男人贪婪的打量——不，或许是许多男人，只不过碍于那个人，视线没有过于明显，只是隐晦的观察着，是不是在心底发出一声赞叹。  
皱纹没有掩盖他的五官，尽管被风霜打磨过，但身上那种气质反而更加诱人——像是陈年佳酿，平日里平平无奇，但一旦打开尘封的盖子，那馥郁的酒香便扑面而来。  
一如喝醉的男人。  
许是喝的太急了，男人低声咳嗽了一阵，低沉的声音染上暧昧的沙哑，棕色的瞳孔仿佛被水浸润过，在昏暗的灯光下反射着微微的亮光，像是被纱蒙住的夜明珠，尽管朦胧，依稀可见其美丽。脸上细小的疤痕非但没有损害他的样貌，还给人一种想狠狠伤害他、让他身上有更多伤痕的欲望。身材矫健匀称，尤其是那屁股，那腰，简直让人浮想联翩。酒吧中的不少人都在幻想着掐着那节腰肢狠狠操进去的快感。  
包括Stefano。  
意大利人饶有兴趣的打量着喝酒的男人，外貌不错，是他喜欢的类型，或许可以试试。不过现在嘛…  
一个跛了一条腿的男人站了起来，威胁似的扫了一圈酒吧内的众人，Stefano学着周围的人低下了头，嘴角翘起一抹愉悦的弧度。  
还不到我上场的时候。

事情总是该死的相似。  
Seb浑身无力的被甩到墙上，看着一脸凶神恶煞的男人，只觉得这情况真他妈的眼熟。  
这才过去几周，就又被堵在巷子里了。我最近是水逆还是怎么的，怎么点子这么背？Seb深刻地怀疑。  
男人掏出一把刀，威胁似的在Seb脸上拍了拍，冷冷的光晃得Seb眼睛疼。在光滑的刀身上，Seb看到了自己惨白的脸。  
是他想错了，这次恐怕是来要命的。  
Seb咽了咽口水，张了张嘴却一个音节也发不出来。他抬起眼睛想要好好看看是谁抓的自己，如果不认识，可能还有逃命的可能；如果是之前抓过的犯人，那就好了——恐怕他不仅是死这么简单。  
大脑发出信号，迟钝的眼珠缓缓转动向上，然后Seb愣住了。  
这个人他何止认识，他们曾经还有过“深入交流”！  
男人注意到他呆愣的表情，咧嘴露出一个难看的笑容，几颗明晃晃的金牙夺人眼球。  
“意外吗？没想到还能看见我对吧？我也没想到还能看见你啊，婊、子。”男人咬牙切齿，满脸愤怒，却忽然变了表情，露出一个变态的笑容：“你还不知道我的名字吧？”  
“我叫杰克。”

吉姆死了。  
汤米、强尼、约翰…都死了。  
杰克恐惧的看着穿着白色兜帽的男人缓缓走来，一个一个捏爆了同伴们的头，血花四溅，男人的兜帽却干干净净。  
月亮不知道什么时候消失了，本就昏暗的小巷更显阴森，本来是他们最喜欢的氛围，此刻却让杰克无比恐惧。  
男人赤裸的脚跨过一具具尸体，缓缓朝杰克走来，杰克像是被一只无形的手掐住了脖子，憋得满脸通红，一口气也喘不上来。他就眼睁睁的看着男人越来越近、越来越近。他想求饶，却一个字也叫不出来。男人明明一句话也没说，他的威压却已经无形的散发开来。  
与他们这些仗势欺人的混混不同，对方是真正的强者。  
杰克绝望的闭上了眼。  
然而预计中的死亡并没有到来，只听到了一阵衣料摩擦的声音，他小心翼翼的睁开眼睛。  
——男人将地上昏死的婊子抱了起来，看也没看他一眼，就那么自顾自的离开。  
难道对方没看见自己？  
过了一会，杰克才敢从藏身处站起来，他颤颤悠悠的扶住墙，缓缓的站了起来。  
我活了！  
杰克喜笑颜开，却忽然感受到脸上有些黏腻的液体流过面颊。  
他疑惑的抬头——  
一张血盆大口正对着他。

“我逃出来了，我终于还是逃出来了！”杰克神色疯癫，哈哈大笑，笑的却像哭，“那么多人，只有我活下来了，真幸运啊…”  
“这样的幸运，我一点也不想要！”杰克面目狰狞，手中的刀狠狠刺下，正中Seb的肩膀。  
Seb倒吸一口凉气，努力咽下口中的痛呼。因为他知道，示弱只会换来更多的折磨。所以他只是垂下眼睛，尽量表现出无害的模样。对方已经发疯了，只希望对方不至于要自己的命…虽然可能性很小。  
“就是这幅表情，一副无辜又浪荡的模样，明明脸上已经写着‘快来操我吧’，却又表现得好像什么贞洁烈妇。吸男人屌的时候不是很开心吗，事后却一副被侮辱了的样子，还叫来你的姘头。他可真风光啊，一下一个小朋友，对吧？”杰克神色疯癫，嘴中说个不停，手中的刀狠狠刺下，同一个位置，同一个伤口，很快Seb的肩膀就血肉模糊。  
嘴唇早已经被咬破，Seb满嘴的血腥味，但他现在顾不上那个。迟钝的大脑一直在呼喊着“痛”，但嘴里却只能发出“嗬嗬”的抽气声。痛，实在太他妈的痛了。他几乎痛到打滚——要是打滚能减轻痛苦，他恨不得打上几十个。  
然而杰克的刀子还在继续，他放过了血流如注的伤口，向下划过锁骨，停在乳头处。他笑的变态，“不如试试这里，你的话，应该很享受才对吧？”  
大脑缓慢的转动，Seb花了半天才明白对方的意思——要是对方真的那么做了，Sebastian Castellanos差不多也要死了。  
Seb痛苦地喘息着，汗水流过额头，渗入眼眶，微咸的液体刺激着干涩的眼球，发出阵阵刺痛。但与刀伤和恐惧比起来，简直什么也不算。  
性虐致死，真新奇的死法。  
Seb低哑的笑了起来，棕色的瞳孔闪着冷冽的光，嘴角的血迹却平添几分诱惑——看得杰克都要硬了。  
“你的性癖倒是继承了你们的头头，只可以他看不见了。”凉薄的话语从两片饱满的嘴唇吐出，Seb明明疼的满头大汗，恐惧得浑身颤抖，眉目之间却依然表现出几分不屑。让杰克怒火中烧。  
明明非常清楚对方是在转移他的注意力，但杰克还是无法不中计——撕破对方高傲的嘴脸，让对方在自己胯下承欢，发出一声又一声浪叫，实在是让他性趣高涨。  
所以，杰克解开了裤链，面对着对方难看的脸色，笑着掂了掂。  
“看来，你需要一些别的爱抚。”

他们应该玩的差不多了吧。  
Stefano摇了摇杯子，廉价的威士忌在他手里似乎变成了某种高贵的艺术品，被骨节分明的手举着的浑浊的酒液在灯光下竟然显出几分透明，和闪亮。  
真是漂亮的颜色，正如那个男人。  
Stefano一饮而尽。  
回味着嘴中苦涩的味道，Stefano舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滚动了一下，站起来向着门口走去。  
嘴角扬起一抹愉悦的弧度，艺术家低声喃喃着。  
我的缪斯，我来了。

原来墙也可以如此炽热。  
Seb脸颊贴着斑驳的墙，手掌无力的附于其上，伴随着破碎的吐息，墙上留下几道深深的指痕，指甲缝里的石灰烫伤了Seb的手指，同时也冷了他的心。  
他双眼放空，视线飘忽到不知道年岁几何的墙壁，墙上斑斑点点，已经风化成深色的痕迹，让人感到好奇，究竟是什么曾留在上面。  
不过今天，这上面注定要加上些别的东西。  
——比如血。  
和男人的精液。  
粗糙的墙壁摩擦着娇嫩的龟头，不时有些细小的粉末落下来粘在Seb的性器上，飘进马眼，让Seb又痛又爽。他恍恍惚惚的想，或许杰克说的是对的，他就是一个渴望疼痛的婊子，明明渴望被伤害，却表现出一副贞节不屈的模样。外在衣冠楚楚，内里放荡不堪。  
谁知道他去酒吧是真的去借酒浇愁，还是去钓凯子呢？  
Seb低低的笑了起来，炙热的呼吸喷洒在冰冷的墙面上。他笑着，呻吟着，流着血，痛苦并快乐。男人重重的喘息萦绕耳畔，肉体碰撞的声响如影随形，淫秽的字眼不断飘入耳廓。  
有液体顺着腿根留下，或许是精液，或许是血。  
可是，谁知道呢？关于第一个问句。  
Seb并不明白自己此刻的心态：他像是在愤怒，可理智尚存；他像是爽的要命，心里却痛苦非常；他像是等待着某个人的救援，但又无比享受现在的处境。  
男人不知疲倦的动作着，不算有章法，但重重顶入又浅浅抽出显然能让Seb有快感——从他挺立的乳头和冒水的阴茎就能知道，这个老男人快射了。不经任何爱抚，有的只是折磨，却能让Seb发出低哑的淫叫，自觉的配合着男人的动作，让对方更深的进入自己，肏在能让他双腿发软，两眼翻白的点上。  
他想要更多。  
无论是痛苦还是快感，辱骂或者爱抚，他都要更多。因为巨大的空虚感将他淹没，让他迷茫非常。  
药劲真大啊。Seb想着，一个问题尽管被他努力无视，却依然坚定地萦绕在心头：  
这幅淫荡的样子，究竟是药力所至，还是本性使然呢。  
“你看起来很喜欢我啊，尤其是这里。”杰克在Seb耳边吐气，满意的看到对方的耳朵因此红透，满意得他又重重顶了进去，让身下的荡妇失声尖叫。然后他笑嘻嘻的对对方道：“看看，看看你这里多么热情。”Seb浑身酸软的被对方翻了个身，后背抵在墙上，双腿搭在对方肩头，仍有几块腹肌的腹部被挤压得厉害，这种高难度的姿势难受得让Seb想吐。  
他的鼻尖几乎碰到了他的阴茎，淡淡的腥气萦绕在鼻腔。但他完全顾不上那个，他全身心的被自己惊住了——被他看到的，自己的下体。  
形状狰狞的性器深深的埋入已经被操干得艳红的后穴，穴肉不知餍足的收缩着，贪婪的将肉棒吞的更深。杰克恶意的缓缓抽出，伴随着对方的动作，Seb眼睁睁的看到被带出外翻的媚肉，以及些许白色泡沫，暧昧的水声持续的格外漫长，摧残着Seb的耳膜，染红了他的面颊。  
Seb闭上眼睛，发出一声呜咽——太过了，原来自己那么…  
“原来你那么淫荡啊，”滑腻的触感激得Seb一颤，他感知了一下，是杰克舔了一下他的眼睛。“不可思议吧？这会知道我们为什么会选中你了吧…哈哈哈。”杰克疯狂的笑着，退出了Seb，失去支柱的Seb无力地倒在地上。只能眼睁睁的看着杰克再次拿出了他的刀，看着冷冽的凶器，Seb不由自主的咽了口口水。对方蹲下身子，刀子划过伤口，一直划到胸前，刀尖堪堪在乳头处停下，连成一道细小的血线。敏感的乳尖已经感受到了冷意，Seb吓得大气都不敢出，心底却隐秘的感到一丝兴奋。  
“不如我们继续未完成的事业？”  
…疯子！这个疯子！  
Seb睁大眼睛，满目恐惧，阴茎却因为明晃晃的刀光硬的更厉害，这具身体浪荡的他想吐。但他一动也不敢动，生怕刀子落在自己身上。  
但往往事与愿违。  
男人狞笑着，刀子向着乳尖狠狠刺下！  
Seb哀叫了一声，一阵颤抖，浑身泛起病态的嫣红。阴茎颤巍巍的吐出了一道半透明的水柱。  
杰克惊讶了一瞬，刀子停在半空，随即哈哈大笑。笑的Seb羞愤欲死。  
Seb嘴唇嗫喏着，他想说些什么来反驳对方的嘲笑，但他什么也说不出来。他只是呜咽一声，眼泪不争气的落下。  
Seb紧紧闭上眼睛，想要止住汹涌的泪水，但没有用，眼泪落得依旧凶猛。他紧咬牙关，却止不住示弱似的呜咽。他已经想好杰克接下来会怎么侮辱他，但自己却无法反抗，这让他更加绝望。  
但意料之中的嘲笑声并没有响起，有的只是一声Seb极为熟悉的，加了消音器后的，枪声。  
一具温热的肉体倒在Seb脚边，他惊悚的睁开眼睛——  
杰克心脏被洞穿，血液汩汩的流出，鲜红蔓延到了Seb身边，让他忍不住瑟缩了一下。抬头，一个穿着深蓝色西装，半边刘海遮住眼睛的男人款款走来。月光拢住了他的半边身子，他整个人都像是在发光。  
“啊，怎么能这样呢？”男人注视着他，挑起一个笑容，Seb描绘不出那个笑，但他却感到了恐惧。在他面前站定，男人温柔的抹去了他脸上的泪水，红色的手套染上深色的痕迹。蓝色的瞳孔陡然逼近，Seb甚至能感受到对方的呼吸吹拂在他的脸上，他的喉结滚动了一下。近，太近了。近的他无所适从。  
“别害怕，我的缪斯，我会保护你的。”男人吻了吻他的嘴角，在他耳边呢喃。  
“作为回报，你就是我的艺术品了。”  
蓝色的瞳孔映出Seb恐惧的脸，男人恶意满满的笑了。  
“我，Stefano，唯一的艺术品。”  
（三）♀x♂  
他珍重的将邀请函放入西装口袋，又仔细的抚平了西装的褶皱，整了整挂在脸上的面具，这才满意地迈进了会所的大门。  
走过漫长曲折的回廊，带着面具的引路人无声的停了下来，对着他做了一个“请”的手势，厚重的大门立刻打开。  
与阴暗的回廊不同，大厅里金碧辉煌，巨大的水晶灯悬挂在天花板上，将室内照得通透明亮。室内宽敞，五排椅子前方是拉着深红色幕布的圆台。但即使是被遮挡着，也依旧阻挡不了戴着惨白色面具的与会者好奇的打量。  
他左右看了看，在最后一排的阴暗角落找到了自己的位置。  
……这算是公报私仇吧。  
虽然地理位置对他来说挺有利的。  
等待的时间是漫长而无聊的，但所有人都在安安静静的等待开始——并不是他们的素质有多高，只是主办人要求所有人都要保持绝对的安静，违反者永远不能再次参加。  
不过他觉得，真正有威慑力的是违反者第二天死相凄惨的尸体。  
活动很快开始，带着面具的主持人信步走上圆台，他沉默的鞠了一躬，帷幕应势升起。  
伴随着一个个包装精美的“商品”的谢幕，与会者也渐渐减少。  
他知道，他们是去享用自己的“猎物”了。  
——毕竟，这可是一场“胜利者”的集会。  
原本的大概一百人，到结束时只剩下了13人。但这个数字已经不算少，因为主办人没有压轴的就是最好的的习惯，所以大家都是看见喜欢的就上——各种意义上的。  
所以很显然，剩下的人都是对上次的压轴十分满意，故而这次才留下来看看情况。  
他清楚的记得，上次的压轴是一个纯洁的女孩。她黑色的发丝有如天鹅绒般柔软，盈满泪水的瞳孔像夜空群星般璀璨，绝望的哀鸣犹如金丝雀濒死之歌唱，嘶哑的呼号似罂粟般引起所有人的欲念。  
这当然不包括他，因为他当时已经离开，去捕获他的猎物。  
其实说起来，他的猎物和女孩还有着很深的联系。  
至于现在嘛…  
他看着走上台的红裙少女，对方笑的温婉又动人。  
他——著名艺术家，Stefano最得意的作品，即将登场。  
他当然是很期待的，但期待的同时，也有着一丝隐秘的不爽：放这个人上来，岂不是要坏了他的作品？  
Stefano将对方的名字在唇齿间咽下，轻轻的，不留痕迹。  
他惬意地往椅背上一靠，唇角弯出愉悦的弧度。主办人以及他的同伴——Ruvik，还真是恶趣味啊。  
但是，他喜欢。

少女明媚的笑着，纤细白嫩的手拽下了笼子上的布，笼中的人立刻出现在众人眼前。  
那是一个男人，双眼被布料遮住，手腕被手铐拷住，脖颈被项圈套住。身上的衣服破破烂烂，似乎是被暴力摧毁，但偏偏还保留着完好的内裤，还是纯白色。男人裸露在外的皮肤上布满了大大小小的伤痕，或新或旧。  
大厅中的水晶灯不知什么时候已经熄灭了，偌大的空间中只剩下圆台上一盏昏暗的小灯。暧昧的灯光撒在男人的身上，将他整个人都照的柔和，又色情。  
男人的样貌无疑是很好的，只是这也掩饰不了他已经年过中年的事实。  
虽然对Stefano来说年龄不是问题，但很明显对一些人不是——  
他前方的几个人“腾”的站了起来，嘴中嚷嚷吵吵，无非是一些不满的话语。Stefano冷眼看着，手中的小刀蠢蠢欲动。  
会场中几乎是立刻就出现了几个同样戴着面具的膀大腰圆的人，他们无视那些人的挣扎，硬生生将他们拖曳走。在其中一个挣扎的时候，还狠狠的砸向那人的头，于是几个噤若寒蝉的违反者新鲜出炉。  
——除非他们是瞎子，否则他们应该知道，那人头上的大洞可不是假的。  
果然不用他出手。Stefano遗憾的收起了小刀。毕竟他的合伙人是个控制狂。Stefano笑了一声，思维天马行空。  
Ruvik那家伙，似乎还缺几个实验品？  
不出意外的话，明天，不，或许是今晚，街头就会出现几具惨不忍睹的尸体。  
可那又有谁在乎呢？  
Stefano越想越开心，不顾Ruvik的警告，轻声哼起歌来。他面具下蓝色的眼睛看向台上瑟瑟发抖的男人，只觉得那真的是美极了。  
他的缪斯，他当然会保护好。  
但前提是，他乖乖的。  
不乖的孩子，可是要接受惩罚的。

少女浅笑着注视着面前的闹剧，娇美的脸上平静无波。待到一切都平静下来后，她才微微欠身，推着手推车进了笼子。  
与发色相称的黑色小皮鞋踩在华美的地毯上，车上各式各样的道具被灯光染上了暧昧的色彩。男人察觉到人的靠近，颤抖着，努力将自己缩成一团。但很快，少女就阻止了他的意图——她纤长的手抓住男人，毫不费力地就将其甩到了笼子的另一侧。巨大的疼痛令男人发出一声痛苦的呻吟，经过项圈中微型麦克风的扩大，全场的人都听到了。会场中立刻出现了此起彼伏的抽气声。  
很显然，男人沙哑的呻吟实在对极了他们的胃口。每一个人都贪婪的盯着男人因为痛苦而展开的身体，看那颤抖着的完美的肌肉，阳刚的面容上痛苦的神色，以及微微张着的，饱满的嘴唇。  
施虐欲从心底升起，他们迫不及待的想要观看这场表演了。  
少女不负众望，她从手推车里拿出一根细长的鞭子，用鞭子柄缓慢的从男人的脚尖向上，弯弯斜斜的划到了男人的大腿根，使明显紧张过度的男人小小的尖叫了一声，然后紧咬牙关，不甚明显的红晕浮现在脸上。全身都颤抖着，内裤撑起了一个大包。  
——仅仅是触碰，男人就已经勃起了。  
少女的手顿了顿，然后避开了性器，从对方的腰腹向上，又避开了乳头，最后，停在了对方张开的嘴唇边。  
眼尖的与会者不难发现，男人的内裤上出现了深色的痕迹，鼓起的弧度随着鞭子的触碰慢慢变大，喘息也越发急促。  
这是一副被调教的敏感至极的身体。  
认识到这一点的人呼吸不由得加重，偏偏整个会场里的人都是人精，故而男人的反应被全部人尽收眼底。  
一时间，粗重的喘息声在会场里此起彼伏，众人的裤子都有些紧。  
台上的男人很明显也听到了，他发出一声细微的呜咽，像是不堪重负的瘫软在地上。  
少女看起来还是一副波澜不惊的样子，但Stefano发现了她的手在微微颤抖。不知情的人可能以为那是兴奋，但知情人Stefano可不这么觉得。  
还是下不去手啊。  
毕竟…他们是血缘至亲。  
很快，少女反应过来，她嫣然一笑，转身从手推车中取出一副跳蛋，仔细地贴在了男人的乳头上。然后，在男人急促的喘息中，调到了最大档。  
“唔…啊！”冷不防受到如此刺激，男人剧烈的弹跳了一下，满脸绯红。他扭动着，像一尾被浪花抛上海岸的活鱼。一声又一声浪荡的呻吟从被咬得红润的双唇中吐出。他艰难的仰起头，努力咬住嘴唇，似乎是想抑制这疯狂的快感。但少女不可能让他如愿，她重新执起鞭子，将柄深深的塞进了男人的嘴里，男人不能控制的发出几声干呕，眼睛上的布片染上了深色的痕迹。  
他哭了。  
或许是对众目睽睽之下被玩弄的自己感到羞耻，或许是几欲灭顶的快感使他不能自已，无论如何，这个男人在比他小了不止一轮的少女手下，被亵玩到哭泣、勃起、几乎释放。  
男人带着泣音的呻吟回荡在会场里，整个会场里鸦雀无声，所有人都在注视着男人的一举一动，看他因为情欲而绯红的身体，听他因为快感而发出的呻吟，感受他浑身迷乱的气息。他们不由自主的将自己想象为台上的少女，在幻想中向男人挥下鞭子，像骑一匹烈马一样骑在他身上，用自己炙热的利器攻破他的防线，逼出他一声又一声浪叫。  
光是想想，就足够让人硬的发痛。  
男人无疑是很爽的，他剧烈的颤抖着，叫声一声高过一声。  
——他要到了。  
就在他释放的前一刻，一记鞭子带着破空声袭来，狠狠地抽在男人半裸的胸膛上，一道血痕瞬间出现。  
“啊！”男人痛苦的缩成一团，下体以肉眼可见的速度缩小。鞭子如雨点般落下，疼痛使男人翻滚着、哭嚎着，胡乱的乞求着。但没有用，少女的神色冷漠如冰，手中的鞭子毫不留情的挥下，很快，男人小麦色的皮肤上就布满了鞭痕。  
跳蛋仍在不知疲倦地工作，鞭子一下不停的抽打。男人又痛又爽，但前者居多。他虚弱的喘息着，汗水布满额头，他张开唇，沙哑的请求道：  
“不要…不要打了，求求你…”  
少女没有在意他的祈求，她眸子幽深，樱唇抿起，整个人显得冷酷极了。她没有说话，只是鞭子光顾到男人的腿根、腰腹、胸口，男人哀嚎着，但他本来软下去的下身却有了复苏的迹象。  
他在虐待中，获得了快感。  
“……不！唔呃…啊！”忽然，男人仿佛触电似的，扭动着，浑身泛起病态的嫣红，他一阵抽搐，大腿痉挛着，口水流了半个胸膛。  
——他射了。  
少女注视着男人的媚态，眉头狠狠皱起，将鞭子甩到一边，一把拽下了男人眼睛上的布条。  
一双雾蒙蒙的棕色眼睛暴露出来，带着迷茫的看向前面脸色阴沉的少女，高潮令男人的脑子一片空白，他眨着眼睛，只觉得少女分外眼熟。  
她到底是谁呢？  
男人费力的想着，迟钝的大脑缓缓转动，猛的一个想法窜入脑海。  
男人本来泛着红的脸颊瞬间变得惨白，他看着眼前的棕发少女，嘴唇翕动着，竟是一个字也说不出来。  
少女看着他的这幅样子，反而笑的十分开心，她用只有男人能听到的声音轻轻说道：  
“爸爸，想我了吗？”  
这一刻，他如坠深渊。

才出虎穴，又入狼窝。  
Seb动了动手腕上的铁链，挣扎了几下发现无法挣脱后，就勉强自己冷静下来，转而打量周围的环境。  
Seb动了动手腕上的铁链，挣扎了几下发现无法挣脱后，就勉强自己冷静下来，转而打量周围的环境。  
这是一间画室，各种画具整齐地堆放在台子上，红色的窗帘，红色的地毯，红色的花朵，满目都是刺眼的红。  
昏昏沉沉的脑子无法过多的思考事情，所以Seb完全不知道接下来该怎么办，他是要逃呢，还是再等等？  
就在他犹豫的时候，变态带着愉悦的笑容，举着一个托盘进来了。Seb警惕的看着，身子向后缩了缩，呈现出一种封闭的姿态。变态也不在意，只是将托盘放在地上，退后一步，温和的笑道：“你需要吃点东西，亲爱的。”见Seb仍是警惕地盯着他，男人无奈的摇了摇头，似乎是投降一般的举起了双手，退到了门口。  
“如果你不想吃的话，我也不是没有办法。”他轻声说，“你应该不想试试我喂你的感觉吧？”他的笑容忽然诡异，但很快恢复过来，他对着Seb点点头，语气和缓：“我希望回来时看到盘子是空的。”他歪了歪头，对Seb抛了个飞吻，干脆的退出了画室。  
本来Seb是不想碰变态给的东西的，但无奈，那冒着热气的粥，那颜色鲜艳的菜，那令人垂涎欲滴的香气，无不勾引着他贫瘠的胃。终于，Seb将手伸向盘子，狼吞虎咽起来。  
东西的味道固然是不错的，如果没有下药就更好了。  
在昏迷之前，Seb咬牙切齿的想。

“唔……哈……”Seb瘫倒在红色的地毯上，鼻尖碰着软软的绒毛，腰身挺起，无意识地蹭着地毯，大口喘息着。  
大脑仿佛停止运作，Seb的思维一片混乱，他无法集中精力思考对策，他此时贫瘠的脑容量只允许他思考一件事——  
如何缓解这该死的欲火。  
无疑，狡猾的猎人早已布置好了一切，只等谨慎小心的猎物伸出爪子，在其狼吞虎咽之时，微笑着放下陷阱。  
他，Sebastian Castellanos就是那个谨慎却又轻信的猎物。  
他已经腾不出时间悔恨，越来越盛的欲望灼烧着他的理智，让他几乎不能呼吸。  
恍惚间，一双考究的皮鞋出现在他的视野里，走动带来的凉气让Seb打了个哆嗦。他呜咽着，扭动着身子，颤颤巍巍的爬到对方脚下，像条狗一样卑微的舔着对方的皮鞋。  
他顾不上尊严，他唯一想的就是来个人，或者随便什么，狠狠地贯穿他，让他哭泣，让他尖叫，让他痉挛着登上高潮。  
“给……给我……”  
不知廉耻的话从他嘴里吐出。  
“什么？”  
上方，男人悠闲的声音响起。  
“求你…”  
Seb大着舌头，手指扣着地毯，抓下许多绒毛。  
一阵力量拽起他的头皮，在Seb吃痛的“嘶嘶”声中，Stefano靠近了他，冰冷的蓝色眸子带着些许兴味，低沉磁性的声音从他的双唇中吐出：  
“如果想，就自己来。”

他照做了。

当你发烧的时候，你会不由自主的靠近冰凉的物体。哪怕那是会伤人的荆棘。  
Seb满足地吮吸着他的“荆棘”，不顾自己的口腔被它的汁液浸润，不顾喉咙里若有若无的血腥味，不顾自己朦胧的意志已经越来越模糊——他现在唯一想的，就是让自己的身体凉下来，让这磨人的欲火退却。  
美人鱼用她动听的歌喉换来了行走的双腿，那么他要付出什么？  
直到他被冰冷的“荆棘”贯穿，他也没有想出问题的答案。  
尽管有体液做润滑，甬道里还是颇为紧致，让Seb感到些许痛意，虽然这与如潮水般涌来的快感来说简直无法相比。  
他呻吟着，快乐着，眼泪却汩汩而下。  
他哭着抱住上位者的脖子，肌肉饱满的双腿环住对方的腰，将对方更加贴近自己。在那双冰蓝色的眸子里，他看见了自己欲求不满的脸。  
这让他…更兴奋了。  
Seb胡乱的吻着Stefano，沙哑的请求着对方的垂怜，不住的期盼着对方更粗暴的对待。  
当他终于如愿时，他忍不住发出一声高亢的哭叫，浑身如触电般颤抖不断。在艺术家凶猛的操干中，他几乎爽得双眼翻白，失去意识。  
直到这时候，他才意识到问题的答案——  
他要放弃廉耻。  
他必须像一只发情的母狗一样，放弃羞耻心，摇尾乞怜。只有这样，他才能……  
银制的铁链哗哗作响，Seb无神的双目飘向上方，看着同样是红色的天花板，在艺术家看不见的地方，无声的笑了。  
才能，活着。

至于他为什么落到如此地步，这很简单。  
尽管他已经现在这个不黑不白的样子了，他仍然是警探——前。  
他是不可能甘愿被囚禁的，所以在恢复过来后，他采用了多种方法逃跑……  
在被第五次抓住的时候，Seb几乎要登上出租车，马上就能离开这个地狱。但，Stefano又一次抓住了他。  
“我似乎对你太好了一点，”Stefano低着头给他戴上重重枷锁，声音柔和，却冷的Seb瑟瑟发抖。对方冰冷的指尖轻轻抚过他的手腕，尖锐的指甲几乎划破他的肌肤。Stefano轻柔的仿佛情人间呢喃的声音在耳边响起：“我要不要砍断你的手脚呢？或许只有这样，你才能乖乖呆在我身边。”Stefano发出一声叹息，终于抬起头来，在对方不带温度的眼睛里，Seb清清楚楚的看见了自己放大的瞳孔，和恐惧的表情。  
他想求饶，但嘴中口球作祟，他连控制自己不要流口水都很困难。  
“不，还是算了。”想了想，Stefano歪着头，露出一个甜美的笑容。他带着手套的手拍了拍Seb的脸，轻松道：“我想到了一个更好的地方。”他顿了顿，忽然兴奋起来，冰蓝色的眸子里满是兴味，一字一句道：“你绝对会喜欢。”  
“尤其是，对你这样的婊子来说。”  
总之，这就是他——Sebastian Castellanos被当做拍卖品上台展出，被围观，被自己的…用道具肏射。这简直他不能想象的。  
少女巧笑嫣兮，红裙衬得她更显白皙纤瘦，一头微卷的黑色长发乖顺的披散在肩头，像个天使。  
Lily…他的Lily，为什么会在这里？  
“Li……唔啊！”还没等他叫出那个名字，少女的鞭子又一次降落在身上。很痛，但这和他心里的痛苦相比不值一提。  
……为什么？  
Seb双眼无神，泪水在眼里打转。  
之前的泪水是因为屈辱，这次的眼泪是因为痛苦。  
那可是我的女儿……  
Seb呜咽一声，眼泪终于落下。  
是了，这恐怕就是他的惩罚。  
于是在被少女强行打开双腿时，他顺从地接受了；在被阳具进入时，他顺从地接受了；在少女的吻落在唇上时，他顺从地接受了。  
少女明丽的脸近在咫尺，脸上还带着微笑。Seb双手环住少女纤弱的肩，将她拉向自己。让这场乱伦的性爱更加火热。  
他大声喘息着，头偏向一个方向，果不其然地看到熟悉的穿蓝色西装的身影。  
如果这就是你想要的。  
Seb转过头，与少女交换了一个火辣的吻。不再向那边张望。  
我会给你你想看到的一切。

察觉到身边有人坐下，Stefano头也不转，仍然看着场上的“表演”，打了个招呼：“来了。”  
“嗯。”低沉的声音在左边响起，听不出有什么情绪。  
“你也真舍得。”Stefano笑了笑，指腹摩擦着下唇。  
“…He deserves.”停顿了下，声音才再次响起。  
“你是说什么？”Stefano终于偏过头，看着衣冠楚楚的金发男人，兴趣盎然的开口道：“是被自己的女儿干，还是被自己的恋人让给别人？”  
男人脸色黑了，半晌才冷冷开口：“不是让，”他冰冷的金色瞳孔盯着Stefano，威胁似的开口：“He's mine.”  
“得了吧，”Stefano笑得前仰后合，好半天才停下来，但他蓝色的眸子里仍然是化不去的冷漠。“如果不是我，你的Seb都被那个疯男人奸杀了。”  
“而且，”Stefano假笑，“如果不是我，你永远也见不到你的Seb了。”  
金色与蓝色相撞，二人均是分毫不让。  
最后，在Seb戛然而止的尖叫声中，Stefano投降似的举起了双手，他别开脸，重新观看着台上的表演，似乎很有兴趣地问道：“那是Lily Castellanos？”  
果不其然听到了男人激烈的反驳：“那是Laura Victoriano！”  
“你说是谁就是谁吧。”Stefano站起身来，活动了一下，十分放松的说：“让这场戏结束吧。L…Laura应该玩的很开心了。”  
艺术家拿出了他片刻不离的相机，缓缓的照了张相。  
一阵诡异的蓝光闪过，全场都被静止了。  
——除了四个人。  
Ruvik, Stefano, Laura和Sebastian。  
Ruvik瞬移至少女身边，揽住神情有些迷茫的少女，小心地将她胯上的假阳具卸下来扔到一边，温柔道：“姐姐，你累了。回去休息吧。”  
少女看着神色温柔的男人，愣了一会，然后才露出包容宠溺的笑容，轻缓的犹如黄鹂鸟歌唱的声音响起：“你呀，总是这样。我的身体我知道，不会太累的。”虽然嘴上如此说，她还是退后几步，伸出手，Ruvik自然的将头伸向她的手下，神色自然且满足的接受着少女的抚摸。“记得，对爸爸好点。”  
面对少女的谆谆教导，Ruvik抬起头，面色冷淡但还是顺从道：“I will.”  
“好了，再见，Li……Laura小姐。”意大利人信步向前，不顾Ruvik冰冷到几乎杀人的视线，绅士的对少女行了个吻手礼，笑意盈盈。  
少女的面色一瞬间闪过恐惧的色彩，但她很快恢复了“劳拉”的笑容，轻声回应道：“再见，Stefano先生。”  
“你也是，Ruben.”少女踮起脚，在Ruvik嘴角轻吻了一下。Ruvik神色温柔到可以滴水，微笑道：“好梦，姐姐。”  
直到少女窈窕的身影消失在远处，Seb涣散的目光才终于凝聚。  
“你们…对她做了什么？”Seb似乎已经完全冷静下来，他低沉着声音，状似冷静的开口。  
“冤枉啊，我可什么都没干，”Stefano举起手，高呼道，露出一副可怜的样子。但下一秒，可怜就变成了另一番意味，他挑起嘴角，嬉笑道：“除了你，Seb。”  
“那是我姐姐。”Ruvik冷着脸强调。  
“……呵。”Seb低下头，哼笑一声。  
Stefano和Ruvik互相看了一眼，默契的架起了倒在地上无力反抗的前警探，将他一步一步的拖入了后台。自始至终Seb只是垂着头，仿佛是个死人。  
只有他轻轻颤抖的身体昭示着这个男人还活着。


End file.
